Forgotten Memories and Memories Regained
by Azuyami
Summary: Shu gets sick from working too much. Yuki cared & took him to the doctors. Car crash on the way home. Yuki's in coma. Will he live and remember Shu?


Forgotten Memories and Memories Regained

Everything has been placed into one chapter to make life easier on you since I noticed they were short and it let me edit and fix my mistakes as well as go over what I have written. Enjoy the story.

Chapter One

SHUICHI'S POV!

"Uhh...," I groaned. "Yuki... I don't feel... urgh... very well... Uhn..."

"Damn brat" Yuki acted like a mother hen."I told you that you'd get sick if you didn't sleep, and work less like an average human being, you'd get sick."

"Yuki..." I whined with a raspy voice.

"But did you listen! NOO!" Yuki continued. "I'll take you to the doctor's in a little bit. I already set an appointment ahead of time because I knew this would happen."

"Ah... Yuki...," I said admiringly and I was filled with joy. "Arigatou!" I yelled that and soon..., "Ah-ha-guh-huh...," coughed in a weird way.

Yuki had left to change into some decent clothes to take me to the doctor's office. A minute later he came back out and I was coughing quite a bit at the time.

"Shu! Are you all right!" he asked frantically and caringly.

I could tell he really did love me and care about me a lot. Even if he refused to show it.

"Don't worry... I'm fine...," I replied in my raspy voice when I stopped coughing. "Gomen... Didn't mean to worry you."

"If you didn't want to worry me... Well then, you shouldn't have gotten sick," Yuki smiled at me. "Isn't that right...?"

That smile... I could tell. It was a real genuine smile. One filled with kindness and gentleness that he would only show me when we were alone. And that smile, it was for me alone.

I smiled back at him and said, "Well then, babysit me until I get better..."

He frowned a little and smiles again.

"You know I gotta write my stories for a living. How else am I going to survive?" He whispered into my ear and held me tightly yet gently. "I have time off right now but when I'm busy... What'll happen then?"

"Umm...," I thought about this for a bit. "I dunno..."

He chuckled and told me in a low and husky voice. "Come on. WE need to get you to Dr. Kitani's before we're late. Then when you get better, we'll be able to sleep together again. If you know what I mean. Until then, I'm forcing you to sleep on the couch until you get better."

"Aww... Meanie!" I cried out.

"I know...," Yuki said soothingly. "But think about what'll happen when you get better."

"Mmmm...," I daydreamed a bit. "Let's go then."

With that we were off. Fifteen minutes later, we arrived at Dr. Kitani's office.

"Hello... Please sign in here," the lady pointed to the sign in sheet. "And proceed your way to the third room on your left. He's expecting you, Mr. Shindou"

"Hai...,"I whispered because if I spoke any louder, my throat would kill me.

Yuki signed in for me and then led me to the room, wrapping his arm around my waist and holding me securely to his side. He knocked, and then opened the door.

"Dr. Kitani?" He called. "Shuichi's here for a checkup because he's sick."

"Ah... Yes...," Dr. Kitani replied in return. "Please come in. Yuki-sama, please sit down over there. Shindou-san? Come here. I need to see what's wrong."

Yuki bowed slightly and I walked nervously to the table thing. (A/N- Gomen... Don't know what it's called. But also Shu-chan's POV, so he's kinda pea-brained considering he acts like a three year old.)

"Now, now...," Dr. Kitani said as he tried to calm me down a bit. "There's nothing to worry about."

I sat down and let Dr. Kitani do the check-up stuff.

"Hmm...," Dr. Kitani muttered. "It seems you have allergies..."

"Wha..!" I tried to say but my throat hurt too much. "Ugh..,"

"Now...," dr. Kitani said to Yuki and me. "You are allergic to pollen and dust. That's it but it also seems that you are highly allergic to them, so... I'll prescribe this to you. You'll sneeze every now and then, but I think this is better than what's happening to you right now with the repetitive sneezing."

"Ari-ga-hachoo!" I tried to thank him but sneezed. "Arigatou..."

Yuki came over and gave me a tissue to use. i smiled at him with my nice, sweet, gentle smile. I took the tissue from him and blew my nose.

"...," Yuki came over when I three the tissue in the trashcan. "Mmm..."

"Thank you, doc!" I muttered a reply.

"No problem," Dr. Kitani said. "Take care now."

"Of course, Dr. Kitani," Yuki told him and he closed the door behind him and we walked out of his office.

"We'll get you meds first, okay?" Yuki asked me.

"Yaree..!" I squealed. Well.. As best as I could anyway.

"Mmm... When you feel better, I'll take you out," Yuki wrapped his arms around my waist pulling my back towards his chest. He breathed in my scent. I wonder what he smells from me that seems... so... intoxicating to him. "On a date... Here that, Shu?"

"Nani...?" I asked incredulously. "D-d-date!"

"Mm-hmmm...," Yuki whispered into my ears.

"Kawaii!" I tried to scream in joy but not enough to hurt myself. Stupid allergies.

Yuki chuckled slightly. That was a pretty sight. It's not a usual thing for him to laugh, smile, and act like a normal person but I don't care. I love him anyway. Before I knew it, we already got my medication for my allergies. We were heading home until, all of a sudden... (A/N-Dun Dun DUN!)

"SCREE!"

I felt Yuki wrap his arms around me and let go of the wheel. He covered me up from something I could not see and yelled to me.

"Watch OUT!"

The horn from many cars and the screams of all from outside, those who are young and old, filled with shock and horror.

I wonder what happened, until that crash I heard and I saw blood all over. I screamed Yuki's name over and over again. However, he never replied. I didn't think he could. And then all I saw was black after that. I couldn't see anything else.

I woke up a few hours later to really bright light. It totally hurt my eyes.

"Ahh... Mr. Shindou-san... You're awake!" Someone's voice came from the light

"Wha...! Whoa...! I asked in wonderment. My eyes had finally started to make sense of what I saw.

"I'm Dr. Fuji. you were in a car accident," Dr. Fuji explained. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Few cuts and bruises I suspect," I replied. Then I realized, where is..! "Yuki! Where is the!"

"I'm sorry," Dr. Fuji said. (A/N- What happened to YUKI? Dun Dun DUN!) "He's alive but he's in a state of coma. He most likely won't make it, but I'll try with all that I can to make sure he's all right. I'll go check on him now. Excuse me."

"Arigatou...," I whispered in a really, really quiet response.

After he and the nurses in the room left, i could feel hot liquid pouring down my eyes. I could tell that hte tears were filled with all pain, anger, hurt, and what came from my broken heart, despair.

Chapter Two

Tatsuha POV

I heard the phone ring. Mika was out and my pops was doing a summons for the dead. So I picked up the phone.

"Hello? Uesugi residence. How may I help you?" I spoke into the phone.

"Tatsuha! Get to Tokyo ASAP!" Mika yelled, damn did that hurt my ears.

"What's going on!" I asked, slightly frantic and slightly worried.

"It's Eiri!" Mika replied. "He got in an accident with a drunk driver crashing into him! Shuichi was in the car too, but Eiri...! He's in a coma!"

She broke down and cried. "I already paid for your ticket, just bring some clothes to last a few days and your passport." She hiccupped from crying. "Please hurry... The doctor said he might not live. And the chance of that is high!"

"I'm coming!" I yelled into the phone. I then slammed the phone down, grabbed all the things I needed and left a note to where I was for my pops and took a taxi to the airport.

"How may I help you?" One of the people who worked there asked me.

"Tatsuha Uesugi!" I panted. Plane ticket was already paid for by my sister, Mika Seguchi! Here's my passport. Please hurry... I need to get to Tokyo ASAP!"

"Let's see...," She looked at my passport. "Mr. Uesugi, please show that man over there." She pointed to him. "This and he'll show you the way."

She handed me my passport back and a piece of paper.

"Thank You," I said hurriedly and went on my way to show the guy the paper. "Excuse me, but I was told to show you this piece of paper."

He only nodded and took me to Tohma's private jet.

"Take him to Tokyo, ASAP," the man said.

"Understood, sir!" The pilot replied in a professional manner. "Mr. Umm..."

"Tatsuha," I told him. "Tatsuha Uesugi."

"Mr. Uesugi-sama, please put your bags in that compartment and take a seat and buckle-up," the pilot instructed. "Then we'll be off in a matter of minutes. Please excuse me now."

"Thanks," I muttered and did as I was told.

I wasn't exactly happy about the fact that Shuichi-kun was in the hospital going to be all right. But my big brother, Eiri-ni-san was in a coma. And that gave me no relief whatsoever. I think that would've been obvious. I fell asleep during the flight and dreamed a terrible dream. In other words, a nightmare.

In the Dream

"Nii-san!" I called out to Eiri who was driving his black Benz Mercedes. Rich bastard.

He waved to me and didn't notice the car with a stupid ass drunk driving in it.

I screamed, "Nii-san! Look OUT!"

I saw him turn his head around. He tried to get out of the way but he couldn't, it was too late.

"Noo! Nii-san!" I screamed, tears forming. They were hot and filled with fear, hurt, pain, and so much more than I could describe in words. Then I see a pit of darkness swallow me whole.

Back to reality

"Sir, wake up!" One of the attendant ladies shook me awake.

"What happened?" I asked. My throat hurt and I could feel traces of tears marring down my face.

"You were screaming and crying, sir," the lady told me.

"Oh... Sorry..," I apologized.

"It's all right," she said. "Sit back, we'll be landing in Tokyo in about fifteen minutes."

"H-hai..," I half told her, half to myself.

Chapter Three

Ryuichi's POV

"Tohma...!" I called out. "What's wrong, Tohma!"

I was worried, he came in really late for practice today. He sighed and looked up at me and Noriko sadly.

"Oh, Ryu... Eiri and Shuichi got in a car accident. A drunk hit them. The drunk driver is dead and Shuichi will be all right. But...," Tohma started crying. "Eiri-san is in a coma! He most likely... He'll die:

Tohma broke down crying. He was on his knees and his hands covering his face. A face that I could tell was contorted in anguish, agony, pain, and sadness. All this was reflecting his feelings. The feelings that wouldn't ebb away.

I knew I was good at making people feel better, but I didn't know how to approach this situation. All I could think to do was place him on one of the chairs in the hallway we were in, hand him some tissues and wrap my arms around his shoulders, whispering that things would be all right. Noriko did the same thing.

"Hush..," I tried to sooth him. "it'll be all right somehow, I know it'll be all right."

"I want to go visit Eiri-san," Tohma whispered inaudible and it was muffled by his hands as well, making it really hard to decipher what he was trying to say.

"All right...," I tried to tell him before he would burst into tears again. "Noriko, go cancel appointments, meetings, interviews, and the concert within the next two weeks for the band and Tohma."

"Hai..," Noriko compli9ed to what I told her to do. I led Tohma to his limo and driver. I told the driver to head to Shibuya hospital. It was the one Eiri and Shuichi were staying at for the time being. I don't know why they're so far away from the closer hospitals but maybe they were full. Meh. I dunno.

Tohma was still crying and his face was still buried in his hands. And I... I don't think I would be able to cheer him up anyway.

We finally reached the hospital, Tohma was still crying but at least his face wasn't stuck behind his hands anymore.

We reached the desk where the reception lady sat behind them. I asked her for directions to see Shuichi and Eiri.

"Know which room Shuichi Shindo-kun and Eiri Uesugi-sama is currently occupying and directions too, please?"

"Eiri Uesugi-sama is on the fifth floor, room... 507 and Shuichi Shindou-kun is on the third floor, room 317," the lady replied. "Uesugi-sama is still in a state of coma and isn't very stable either. Please refrain from visiting long in case he wakes up or there's a drastic change in him."

"We know," I told her. "Let's go, Tohma. We'll see how they're doing. We'll see Eiri-sama first."

Tohma could only nod his head in reply in case his voice was going to crack under the stress he had been placed on his shoulders. We went to see Eiri-sama. He sat by the white bed in the almost white room and an IV tube was connected to a needle that went into his arm.

"Eiri-san..," Tohma called out to him. "Please be all right. Don't you want to see your family and your lover, Shuichi-kun again?"

I could only stand outside and wait, but I could hear everything he was saying to the currently unconcious, unstable, and in a coma state Eiri-sama.

"Please wake up," Tohma whispered. "Shuichi is all right because you saved him. You protected him. He's already u8p and he can leave when he's a bit better. He's going to visit you soon."

He started crying some more and then I saw someone who looked a lot like Eiri Yuki, except he had black hair and dark brown eyes that passed for black.

"You're Ryuichi Sakuma, right?" The Eiri look alike asked. "If you came with Tohma, then you know where Eiri-san's room is. Where is it?"

"I'm Ryuichi, yes. Eiri-sama's room is right here," I point4ed to the room I was standing by. "Don't interrupt Tohma just yet. Leave him alone for a little bit.

"H-hai..," he whispered.

I could tell he was crying in the inside, even if he wasn't showing it on the outside.

"What's your name?" I asked him.

"Tatsuha. Tatsuha Uesugi," he replied. "I'm Eiri's younger brother. I may look twenty something but I'm really only sixteen."

"I see..," I whispered. "I hope they'll be all right. Shuichi-kun and Eiri-sama."

"Me too...," he whispered.

"Don't cry...," I said sadly.

"What? I'm not crying. What are y.." he protested.

"Yes, you are. On the inside, you're crying. Crying so much it hurts and it's like bleeding blood. And it shows even if you're not crying on the outside," I told him.

"I'll try not to cry in the inside as well then, Sakuma-san," he smiled, a small gentle smile, but sad all the same.

"Okay...," I replied. "Don't call me Sakuma-san. Call me Ryu-chan. I like that better." I smile a little. "Oh.. Meet Kumagoro too!"

He chuckled at me. Hey! I guess I'm okay at making people feel better in these situations after all!

"Okay.. Ryu-chan it is. And nice to meet you, Kumagoro-chan," Tatsuha shook Kumagoro's paw.

Chapter Four- Tatsuha caring!

Tatsuha POV

I always knew that one day, somehow, I would meet my god but…. I never thought it'd be like this.

"Tatsuha…," Ryuichi whispered to me, but just enough so I could hear him. "Tohma's done in there… We're going to visit Shuichi. I'll see you sometime later then. Maybe if I see you of course…"

I smiled a small smile, "Yeah… Do that.." I then turned and opened the door and Tohma walked up to me.

"Hello, Tatsuha," Tohma whispered.

"Hey… Are you doing okay?" I asked, worried.

"I will be. I think," Tohma mumbled. "I'm going now."

"Hai…," I told him on his way out. "Aniki…. Ni-san… Eiri-ni-san… Please wake up for me, Tohma, Mika, and especially Shu. Heck! Even our old man! We all love you. No matter what we may say or do to you, we still love and care about you. That won't ever change. Shu's all right. He's up. Be there for him and live for him because he's there for you and he lives for you as well."

Yuki's hand twitched slightly, or so I thought. I believed that was only a figment of my imagination. Actually, I don't know what to believe anymore. I sat back in a chair that was by Eiri's bed and sighed.

"What am I gonna do if I lose you?" I asked the unconscious Eiri. "I love you, mostly because you helped me out a lot. Even if we aren't as close as we used to be, you're still my Ni-san, my Aniki." I prayed to God for Aniki. "Please, don't let him die. I beg you… Please."

I then placed the chair back to its proper location and whispered, "Good luck, Aniki." And then left to see how Shuichi was. At least I knew he would be all right.

Chapter 5

Shuichi POV

Yay! Tohma and Ryuichi visited me and Tatsuha came a bit later. But I really want to see my love… MY YUKI! Tohma told me to take care of myself so I could go visit Yuki or in case Yuki wakes up and sees me in a hospital bed like this. Not to mention the band will go downhill if I don't get better soon. Ryuichi acted playful and let me hold Kumagoro. That was really, really nice of him, but I could tell he was very sad about this dilemma.

"For some reason, I thought I saw Yuki's fingers move slightly," Tatsuha said. "But it's more as a figment of my imagination because that's what I want. Proof that he'll be okay."

Tohma smiled a sad smile. "Maybe that's just how things had to be."

Ryuichi and I nodded slightly. When they finally left, I got some peace and quiet.

"Yuki… I hope you'll be okay…," I prayed silently. "Don't die. Come back to me.. To all of us.. We love you very much… Please come back… Please wake up."

Chapter Six

Yuki's POV

Where am I! Is this heaven? I was in deep thought. I could see trees, grass, flowers, and the bright sun on a glorious day. Then I saw a brat running towards me. Oh no! Not a brat! Or so I thought.

"Yuki!"The brat cried out happily.

"What is it, brat! I spat out.

"I love you, Yuki!" The brat then confessed his feelings to me repeatedly.

I don't think took a vacation anywhere. Last thing I remembered was driving with someone after we got his meds for something. Then, I believe there were screaming and honking from people and cars. Then all I remember was blacking out. So then… I'm unconscious… I wonder for how long though. And if I'm in a coma or am I dead? Then I hear the calls of my brother-in-law, Tohma. I also heard Tatsuha afterwards. I think I heard someone praying for me so far away and yet… That someone seemed so close at the same time. I can tell that he's praying, but for who, I don't know.

I can only hear voices… Muffled voices…

I think they're calling out to me. I must still be alive…. Or it's just me presuming that I'm alive. I want to wake up. I want to wake up from my mind's reality!

My eye's then snapped open. I looked around. OF course, I'm in a hospital room for patients with the IV tube and some needles in my arm. I groaned and pressed the button for the doctor. Seconds later, two nurses came in including the doctor.

"Did something happen to the patient!" The doctor asked frantically, thinking there was a visitor in the room. "You're up! But you were in a real bad coma a little while ago. You shouldn't have been able to wake up so soon!"

"Yeah, yeah. Last thing I remember was being in an accident."

The name's Dr. Fuji. I'll give you a checkup right now. Your friends and family will be notified that you're all right."

"Whatever," I groaned.

They all decided to visit. Though… Who Hiro and Fujisaki were, I knew. Though how I knew them… I had no clue. A kid with shocking pink hair came in about an hour after they all left and had great big lavender eyes came dashing in wearing a gray capri pants and an orange sweatshirt, screaming.

"YUKI! You're all right! Thank god! You've been in a coma for about a month!" The pink hair boy yelled in joy. Gods was he annoying me. "I got let out a week ago. So I'm all right. I'm really happy that you're too."

Then the brat had the nerve to hug me, even though it was more of a glomp that cut off my air circulation. I whacked him across the head.

"Let go of me, you brat! Who do you think you are! Who the fuck are you, you moron!"

"Yuki, what are you saying!" said the brat. "Don't you remember me?"

"No I don't!" I yelled.

Chapter Seven

Yuki POV

"No, I don't! Mostly because I never met you!" I yelled at the stupid kid.

He looked as if he was going to burst into tears. Scratch that, he was already in tears.

"You're so mean, Yuki!" He cried.

"Look, kid. If I really do know you," I told him. "Then I'm betting I fucking got amnesia cuz I'd definitely remember a pink haired freak as a friend if I had one. After all, you don't see many people with pink hair. Another reason is you look and act like Sakuma and you're also way too annoying to forget about so easily."

"So you're saying," said the brat.

I interrupted him, "You stick around and I may remember stuff."

"Yaree!" He cried out happily.

When he said that, I felt a strange tinge of happiness fill my heart. I wonder why. Everyday until I got out of the hospital, he'd come to visit me. He'd act like an eight year old, smiling, happy, and crying. Mostly because I'd poke fun at him 99.99 of the time. It was mildly amusing and so much fun. I don't remember the last time I was like this, probably THEN, but something tells me, before I got amnesia and forgot Shuichi, I had let go of THAT. And it was because of him. I could tell that I loved him before I forgot because I still feel a little bit like that towards him.

I smiled gently at him and he was happy. Very happy and I was gald a bit and mushy when he smile but he was so cute that way! Fuck. What the hell am I saying? Sigh.

"Aww…," Shuichi groaned loudly. "Visiting hours are almost up."

"Then come back tomorrow," I assured him. "I'm still going to be here."

"Can't. Have to write the new lyrics for the new single. It's due in like two weeks. And I always have trouble and finish last minute and freak out because I think it won't be in on time," Shuichi explained.

I sweat dropped slightly and sighed, "Well, think of it this way. If you finish writing those lyrics, you get to see me sooner."

"Cool!" Shuichi cried. "I'm gonna start right now."

I smiled into his pink strands of hair as he hugged me. "Go already."

"Hai." He upped and left. "I LOVE YOU! YUKI!"

I snickered. He was cute acting like a child. Then again… Since WHEN did I use such… CUDDLY type of words. Oh well. I can definitely make an exception for him.

Chapter Eight

Third Person POV

"Wah! Not gonna finish!" Shuichi cried out.

"Not again…," Fujisaki smacked his head in exasperation.

"Ahh….!" Sakano went into his nutzoid mini tornado.

"Yes, again…," Hiro sighed.

"Oh brother," Fujisaki groaned.

"I'm sorry, you guys! I just can't concentrate on anything but Yuki at the moment!" Shuichi confessed in defeated.

"You wanna see Yuki, right?" Hiro asked slyly.

"YES!" Shuichi cried happily at the thought of seeing Yuki.

"Well, since you aren't going to be able to finish in a condition like yours right now, Just go see him." Hiro smiled at me.

"Thank you!" He said, running off.

"Sigh," Fujisaki muttered. "There goes a chance at him being able to write out the lyrics.

"Sorry," Hiro smiled sheepishly, kissing him gently on the cheeks.

"I'll forgive you this time. And just this once," Fujisaki smiled at him.

"Is that so…?" Hiro asked him mischievously.

They had left for lunch and were spending it together as a lunch date.

He stood behind Fujisaki in the parking lot just at his bike. He placed his hands on the teen's hips, pulling him so that his back was against the hard toned chest and abdomen of Hiro's.

"Yes, that's so..," Fujisaki replied blushing a deep crimson shade of red.

"I know…," Hiro smirked from behind him.

"What happened to you and Ayaka and going to me all of a sudden?" Fujisaki asked, wondering why he would leave her all of a sudden and thinking that he might just be the rebound.

"She went to being a possessive bitch. Thought I was having an affair with a friend," Hiro said stiffly. "But I wasn't, until I broke it off with her and went with you because I like you. I really do. I promise you that, 'kay?"

"Mmm…," Fujisaki sighed contently. "Then I'm not just a rebound?"

"No… Not a rebound." Hiro pulled Fujisaki into a tight embrace. "I'm with you because I want to and most of all is because I love you. And I don't want to be with anyone else but you. DO you understand!" Hiro asked him fiercely.

"H-hai..," Fujisaki smiled away from Hiro's view.

"Good thing, you numbskull," Hiro teased.

Fujisaki pulled away and protested in slight anger and feeling a bit giddy at the same time.

"I'm NOT a NUMBSKULL!" Fujisaki yelled.

Back to the mini whirlwind tornado guy, Sakano. He, of course, eventually regained consciousness.

However, with Shuichi…

"AHCHOO!" Shuichi sneezed. "I need my meds…"

He got them and went to visit Yuki at the hospital.

"Yuki.. Are you up?" He came inside the hospital room.

He was asleep and he was beautiful, just like an angel, but he is anything but an angel with a past like then the nurse walked in to do a few checkups. She realized her patient was sleeping so she quietly left, waving to Shuichi in courtesy. He returned the gesture.

"Shu… Why can't I remember you? Shuichi… Gomen…," his eyes watered a bit at the edge, but Shuichi saw the barely visible tears. "Love you so much.."

He smiled at these words that were spoken in his sleep. When Yuki woke up with Shuichi at his side, he smiled.

"How long have you been here? Didn't mean to keep you waiting like this." Yuki smiled warmly.

"Not long but enough to see you sleep with a face like an angels," he replied.

He blushed at that comment, but it was the truth after all. But it's also only an opinion that is shared by many as well.

"Brat," he tried to keep as much dignity as possible from the comment Shuichi made.

"Cutie..," I smirked. Hey… Who knew Shuichi could smirk like that!

He still had an evident blush on his face and it only got worse. And he leaned forward to Shuichi and pressed his lips against Shu's.

"Umm… You might wanna pry yourself off that bed," came a voice from the door.

Shuichi didn't realize he was halfway on the bed until whoever it was that said something by the door.

They looked and saw who it was…

Chapter Nine

Yuki POV

Shuichi scrambled off the bed while I got a good look on my 'visitor'.

"Ayaka. What are you doing here?" I growled out.

"Visiting. Though, I never expected to see such a sight in a hospital. My, my… How unexpected, neh?" Ayaka said.

I hate her. I don't see anything likable about her what-so-ever.

"You came. You saw. Now go," I said in a cold demanding tone. It was obvious I wanted her to leave. She knew. She didn't take the hint.

"Don't think so. Shuichi, may I speak to Eiri-san alone please?" Ayaka asked, feigning a serious look.

"Umm… Sure…," he scrambled up from his chair and started walking away. I wouldn't let him go. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Yuki?"

"Don't go," I commanded.

"But," he protested.

"Stay," I interrupted, I glared at him to emphasize my point and he complied by sitting down.

At that point, the bitch was seething in anger. Hn. It isn't that hard to figure out why.

"Unless you want to get hurt, Shindou-san, you should leave," Ayaka clenched her hands into fists. "Eiri-san, don't stop him."

"Umm…. I should go. I left a bit early at work… So yeah," Shuichi muttered an explanation to me.

"Oh… All right," I told him. I held onto his hand and pulled him down into a gentle kiss.

"Come back later tonight. Okay, Shu?" I asked him.

"Mmm… Of course…," he whispered before saying loudly, "I'm off to work, Yuki!"

I turned my attention to the bitch in the room.

"What do you need to talk about?" I said scathingly.

"The decision has been made and it's been finalized and agreed upon by me, my parents, and your father," she said, triumphantly. "You are my betrothed and you will marry the week after you are out of the hospital."

"I think not. I can refuse this agreement as I may say that I did not agree and I have a choice in whom I want to be with, bitch," I scowled at her.

"No, you don't. If you break the agreement, you will be stripped of your family name," the bitch smirked. "You will no longer be a Uesugi, Eiri-san. Do you understand that this if for your own good."

"Just because you couldn't get any from the guitarist, Hiro, from Bad Luck," I hissed, "doesn't mean that you can go running to your parents and my old man," I scowled at her, "to have them help you get some, whore. Slut. Bitch. Prostitute. Any other words that describe you?"

"Beautiful. Pretty. Heh. What more can I say: she said, idolizing herself.

"You are hardly beautiful or pretty. You're more as of trash. Trash being stepped on or burned and shot at for practice," I countered her pathetic crap.

"Hmph. The arrangement has been arranged and will proceed," she turned and left. "Goodbye, Eiri-san."

"Good riddance, bitch," I spat out.

"Sir? Check-up time," the nurse called out.

"Of course and if that bitch you would call a young woman that just left. Please, don't let her in on the same room as me during my stay here," I informed the nurse. "The bitch's name is Ayaka Usami. Understand?"

The nurse sputtered for a little bit before answering," Of course, sir."

"Thank you," I gave my gratitude.

Check-up… Blabla… All's done I guess. Might as well turn in for the day. I was just about to go to sleep when a knock came from just outside the door.

"Argh… Who is it!" I growled out.

"Aww… I thought you would be happy to see us," Tatsuha called into the occupied room of his brother.

"You suck, Tatsuha. And what the hell do you mean by 'us'," I asked.

"Oh.. Just me, Tohma, Mika, and her pregnant belly, and the least and most despicable family member you know of, your father," Tatsuha said, all in one breath.

"You didn't have to be annoying and do that," I growled.

"No. I didn't have to but it was amusing for me," Tatsuha said. "Consider it payback for getting yourself into an accident and almost dying," Tatsuha said casually.

"Wait a minute…. What about the old man being here? What's the old man who's about to roll over dead any minute doing here?" I asked menacingly.

"Show some respect for your elders," the old man said disapprovingly.

I smirked, "And since when have I ever?"

"Hn. This is about the arrangement. You will comply to what we have arranged and demanded. Otherwise you will be stripped of your family name."

"Fuck off. I don't care. I'd rather not be related to you anyway. Just sharing the same genes are giving me the shivers." I shivered just for the heck of it and to piss him off.

"Hn. Say what you may but we will have our way." With that, the old man left.

"Hey, guys. Still family?" He asked the rest.

"Baka. How could you think otherwise!" Mika yelled.

Tohma smiling his fake smile and Tatsuha whacked him over the head.

"I don't think we felt like family for a very long time," Mika sighed happily. "This feeling is nice. I've missed it." She smiled.

"Well I kinda already know why," said Yuki sadly. "But I'm glad. Cuz then I wouldn't have been rid of the bitch and that bastard, still have you guys, and have Shuichi by my side."

"So adorable…. How you obsess over him?" Tatsuha teased.

"Oh shut up."

"No way… You're acting so cute like this." Tatsuha snickered.

"Hn. Adorable doesn't work for me. Sorry." I smirked.

Chapter 10

Ayaka POV

How dare he! The bastard! I thought.

She had taken refuge at a nearby hotel.

"Ayaka, did you convince him?" came a voice from my cell when I picked up.

"Not yet, mama. He's refusing," Ayaka replied.

"And why in the seven worlds is he refusing!" she exclaimed, shocked that anyone would refuse me. (a/n-furious too... --'')

"No worries. That Shindou will pay for taking Eiri away. Apparently they're in love," Ayaka explained. "Pity. I'll make Shindou leave him somehow and take Eiri as my own. I vow that it will be true."

"That's my girl. Just don't cause too much problems, otherwise this arrangement might not work," mama warned.

"Yes, mama. I'll be careful, don't worry," Ayaka assured her.

"Very well. Now try and woo him over," she urged.

"Of course, mama. I'll talk to you some other time," Ayaka bid her mother farewell and hung up. She then smirked. "I'll have you, Eiri. Just you wait. You'll be mine soon."

Chapter Eleven

Shuichi POV

"Yuki! I'm here to pick you up. We're going home now," I shouted happily, bouncing into the room.

"Gah...! Don't scare me like that!" Yuki freaked.

"I'm s-sorry, Y-yuki!" I apologized, bursting into tears.

"Come here!" Yuki told him soothingly.

"B-but... You'll hit me!" I whined, tears streaming and reluctantly walking forward.

Yuki ruffled my hair affectionately before planting a kiss on my cheek.

"Stop crying. I'm not mad. Just try and refrain from being so loud though. My ears are still ringing," Yuki said, playing with his ears a bit in hopes to hear better.

"Okay, Yuki!" I brightened up a bit. "I have your belongings! Let's go."

"Coming," Yuki replied. (He's smiling, not that Shuichi knows... Yuki's walking behind him. wink)

They got home in a minute because K drove them. Screaming and freaking out ensued. Blood spilled from car crashing car and the three of us somehow survived unwounded.

"I will never be in the same car with him ever again!" Yuki screamed, getting out of the car ASAP. "I just hope to never see him again.!"

"Not happening with Shu-chan around." K smirked.

"What the hell do you mean?" Yuki asked, dreading the answer.

"He's the manager of Bad Luck. He takes me to work every morning. Wakes me up in the craziest of ways and then I hope every time during the drive to NG Records that I don't die." I definitely looked sheepish. "Heh-heh..."

"You're nuts. How did I put up with you anyway?" Yuki was getting really scared, and K left to make sure Yuki kept his sanity.

"Uh... You didn't... Ninety percent of the time you kicked me out or yelled at me," I replied softly.

"How'd you put up with me then!" Yuki asked incredulously, eyes bulging.

"I loved ya. That's how," I said with my usual face.

Yuki's face looked a bit guilty, "I'm sorry.."

"It's okay.. After all, I was able to make you fall for me even though it seemed to take forever," I smiled happily and gave Yuki a peck on the lips. "As long as I have you and keep on loving you, it doesn't matter."

"Umm... Let's go in," Yuki turned away quickly. (a/n- hiding embarrassment.)

"Kay!" I said grabbing the two of the four bags while Yuki got the other two.

"I'm going to continue my novel. Don't be noisy." Yuki took to his study.

"Hai!" I grinned "I'm gonna work on some lyrics for a new single that's coming up in a few weeks.

"Hn." Yuki grunted, entering his study.

"Lalala... music notes," I hummed. "This is so hard." I groaned, wanting to give up.

Then again... If I gave up, I'd have to freak out last minute again, I thought and sighed.

Lyrics? The usual atrociousness that comes up when I can't think of any.

There came a knock on my door.

"What is it, Yuki?" I called outside.

He entered. "What's wrong? You seem... Out of it." He shrugged.

"I have another single to put out again. I need to write the lyrics but... I can't think of any," I smiled sheepishly.

"Tell you what. If you can finish this single two days before it's due, I'll take you to...," he paused, eyes clenching as though in pain.

"Yuki...? What's wrong?" I asked, grabbing hold of him to make sure he wouldn't fall.

He grabbed the side of his head, grunting in slight pain.

"Yuki!" I panicked.

"Sorry..," he whispered after a few moments passed.

"What happened?" I asked, fine lines creasing my temple.

He smiled a small smile at me. I nearly had a nosebleed. I don't think that's normal by the way.

"I think... We were supposed to go to Disneyland before but couldn't go because someone ruined the magic kingdom," he asked. "I nodded dumbly."You got your Pikura (Print Club Pictures), didn't you?" I nodded again.

"Wait...," I said, snapping out of my stupor. "You remember!"

"Just that bit," Yuki smiled. "I'm glad you enjoyed it though."

"Yuki!" I glomped him, falling to the floor.

I held on. (a/n- He blushed...)

"Anyway.. Back to what I was saying about your singles dilemma. Follow the rules. You may not have someone help you with the lyrics and I'll take out to Disneyland and this time... We'll actually be able to go," Yuki smirked.

"Wh...Wha... Wha...!" I blubbered.

"You heard me. Now get to work or NO DATE!" he emphasized the end.

"Okay! Date, here I come!" I cheered, acting crazy as usual.

Yuki laughed instead of HITTING me! Gods... His laugh sounds so angelic. I smiled at that. It was going to be a fond memory of mine."Now... I better continue the rest of my novel. You hurry up and come up with those lyrics." He got up and left, shutting the door behind him gently.

"I still love you, Eiri...," I smiled, saying it to no one in particular when he wasn't in the room anymore. "I'll make you fall for me all over again."

And then... I got my inspiration for my lyrics!

Chapter Twelve

Yuki POV

Finally gonna get some writing done... Thank god. Everything's sooo fucking late, I thought to myself.

"Yuki...!" Shuichi called out into the apartment for me.

Sigh. Great... Just great... How am I supposed to get any work done?

"What!" I said irritably.

"Lookit the lyrics. Whad'ya think?" Shuichi said cheerfully.

Contents of the sloppy third grade writing illegibly is read by Yuki.

"Not bad on my standards I guess," I replied, voice devoid of all emotions.

"REALLY!" He brightened considerably.

"Yeah. Now go away. I'm already late in turning the manuscripts in," I turned my attention away from him. BIIIGGGG MISTAKE!

"Yaree!" He jumped onto me, efficiently knocking me to the ground. "i can't believe you said that!"

"Why not?" I wheezed out from having the wind knocked out of me.

"When we first met at the park, you caught my lyrics because I lost them to the wind and you said it sucked and that I wrote like a three year old," he pouted.

Flashes of the past. I saw the images fly through my mind. I... I feel terrible for it right now. It hurts to know I did that to him. Gods... Shuichi... I'm so sorry...

"I'm sorry, Shu," I kissed him on the forehead.

"What for?" He asked, face showing humor.

"For having done that to you," This time kissing him gently on the lips.

"Oh.. Hush... No need to be sorry." He smiled at me. "After all, if you didn't say that, I wouldn't have gotten angry at you and demanded for an apology." Shu then coked his head to the side looking unsure. "With all the weird events that led me here right now... And it's also because of that that I'm with you and I'm happy about that... REALLY happy..."

"But still...," I trailed off.

"Shh..." He placed a finger on my lips to quiet me. "It's all right.

Gods... So soft... His finger..., I thought carelessly.

I opened my mouth and closed it around his finger, sucking greedily. I soon had a growing erection.

"Uhnnn... You're making me hard, Yuki," he moaned.

"Then I'll just have to help you 'relieve' it, won't I?" I smirked, carrying him to my bedroom bridle-style.

"Whoa...!" he cried out in surprise. "Haha..."

So beautiful... Everything about him is beautiful. He's an angel from above.

The night was pure bliss. Of course, we stayed up late for hours. When i woke, he was sleeping peacefully in my arms. He, whom is my heaven sent anger. he groaned quietly, stretching out his small lithe body to the fullest extent. I placed my hand on his waist and ran it up and down, greatly immersed at his muscles stretching to its max.

"Morning, Yuki," he greeted, blinking away the sleep from his eyes. "Didn't expect you to be up so early." He rolled over so half his body was on me and his head propped up on his hand.

"Mmm... It was a night sleep with dreams of doing more than that last night," I smirked, his face coloring red.

"You sex fiend." he kidded, playfully pushing me away.

"Who said you could leave," I said huskily, pulling him down and under me.

"Heehee...," he laughed. "Again...?"

"Sure...," I straddled him and did my administrations on him, which, by the way, included licking, sucking and best of all, making love to him. That had me pounding into him hard and fast and coming hard as well...

We had to end our lovely morning after an hour and a half of love making. Pity he had to leave for work. Sides, he already took the morning off to spend time with me.

"I won't be back in time for dinner tonight. I have a mini concert to do in Shibuya tonight. You don't need to wake up for me, Yuki." He informed me when he finished dressing.

"Mmm...," I kissed him. "I'll wait anyway. I have work to do and my novels aren't going to write themselves, ya know." I kissed him again. "I'll have dinner waiting for you to be warmed up, okay?"

"Thank you, Yuki," He burst into a shining happy glow... Umm... Literally. "I'll see you later." He kissed me goodbye and left.

"Brat," I smiled softly.

Hmm... Maybe I'll make a happy ending in this book. I don't see why not.

I got to work on my latest novel, making sure I got a couple details down before I forgot about it.

Chapter Thirteen

Ryuichi's POV

"Tat-kun. Hurry up! We're gonna be late for Shu-chan's concert!" I called, holding Kumagoro by my side tightly.

"Gimme one more minute," Tatsuha replied from his brother's room. He took too long to change. Way too picky...

He came out with his hair gelled to his usual style, pierced earring on his right ear, dong collar on his neck and a few silver chains and a dark blue silk shirt and black leather pants that showed ALL the fine muscles underneath.

"What do you think?" He asked slyly.

"Bloody awesome," I replied, almost having a nosebleed just by looking at him.

"Thanks. You look good too," he smirked, mirth showing in his eyes.

I guess he liked my outfit. A tight dark blue cotton tank top and faded blue jeans that had large tears at the sides, at the knees... And... ummm. One just under my left butt cheek on the back side. The rips at my hip had thin strips of white material holding my jeans up together. I was also wearing a cross shaped necklace, and a necklace with a dangling ring, and bracelets on both wrists. About seven total. I recently pierced my left ear with two small hoop earrings and my right ear already had three. I also wore black combat boots.

(Dark- Very drool worthy description, eh? EH? wiggles eyebrows suggestively at the two together)

"Umm... Thank you," i squeaked, blushing red. I was just glad I let my hair down so it covered my flushed red cheeks.

"Shouldn't hide your face like that," Tatsuha commented, walking up behind me. "Let me put it up." He took a black hair tie and took his time. He pulled each long strand of hair into the soft gentle hands and gently, almost purposely, brushing those fingers and knuckles against my neck, making me receive shivers down my spine. And too soon was it over. "There you go," he smiled. "C'mon. We'll ride my bike there. Do you have the backstage passes?"

"Yup! Right here," I showed him, waving it in front of him to hide my still very bright red face.

"Good. Hop on," he told me as he revved up his motorcycle.

"Umm... Okay," I blushed behind my helmet. I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist and placed myself against his broad back and my right cheek on his shoulder.

"Hold on tightly," he started to go.

I tightened my hold on him and enjoyed the ride. I could still hear my heart race even as I let go of the handsome man when we got there.

"What's wrong? You seem... Out of your usual self... I think," Tatsuha commented.

"I'm fine. It's nothing," I stammered. "We better hurry. Shu-chan's concert starts in ten minutes." And I dragged him along, holding him by the hand and linking my fingers with his.

"Hey. Don't worry. We'll be able to say hi to Shuichi before the concert," he tried to calm me down, tightening his hand on mine.

I blushed again. What's wrong with me? I asked myself silently. I'm turning into a blushing maniac.

"Passes, you two," the guard stood between them and the door.

"Here ya go, mister," I grinned showing the passes and holding my Kumagoro with my other hand.

"Thank you. You may pass," he replied, stepping aside and opening the door for us to go inside.

After about a minute of walking, we got to the room prepared for Bad Luck.

"Konnichiwa, Shu-chan?" I jumped in happily, with one Tatsuha holding my hand.

"I'm fine, Ryuichi. How've you been?" Shuichi smiled.

"Perfectly fine," I replied, going up to Shuichi. "Though I've been blushing a lost lately and I wonder why," I whispered so only he could hear.

"Heh. Crushing on someone?" he asked, making me blush for about the twentieth time in the last five minutes because I thought of Tatsuha. "Well... That certainly answers it. Tell me the details later," Shuichi winked at me jokingly. "Hiro! Fujisaki! Come one. We're up in two minutes. And quit shagging each other already. You can do that in your own free time."

"Coming," they called from the changing room that connected to the prep room.

They came out slightly disheveled.

"AFTER the concert mind you. AND at HOME!" Shuichi scolded.

"Heh-heh...," they blushed red, trying to look more... undisheveled.

"C'mon, Suguru," Hiro grabbed his hand, planting a kiss on his lips before walking out with Fujisaki in a dazed state.

"Let's go to the balcony, Tat-kun," I grabbed his hand once more that night and led him to our seats.

"Hello to you all! This is Bad Luck and we're going to start with a surprise new song that hasn't been out yet you'll be the first to hear it. Except for my dear Yuki who I gave a copy of the demo to," he smiled. "It's called 'Memories Forgotten'."

The music started and he began to sing.

"I reserved the love in me for you,

The way I touched your hair,

And whispered into your ears,

Just as I let my shaking breaths linger upon you.

The kisses I long to have

Upon the flush pink lips of yours.

I tell you that I love you,

But only in my heart,

Never heard by your ears,

Showing in my eyes and voice.

Then my memories are gone.

My forgotten memories,

Memories of caresses and touches,

Memories of breathing and whispers against your chest.

Memories of you and my love for you.

All memories forgotten,

Until memories regained.

From the depths of my mind,

Lies within all my memories of you,

And within my heart,

Lies all my love for you."

The song ended and the music faded away into the backgrounds by the deafening screams of the fans in the audience.

After the concert we went backstage to congratulate Shu-chan on another successful concert.

"hi, Ryuichi. What'd you think of the new song?" he asked grinning from ear to ear.

"Awesome! Pika! Pika!" I smiled and acting all bouncy.

"Nice. When's it coming out?" Tatsuha asked from behind me.

"In about a week," Shuichi replied.

"It's getting late. We should be going," Sakano-san interrupted. "Equipments all packed. K-san took care of it. Hiro and Fujisaki already left to Hiro's place to continue whatever they were doing and I'm leaving now. Good night everyone." He bowed and took leave.

"C'mon. Let's go. I need to get you back to the hotel," Tatsuha said.

"Uh-uh. He's coming with me. He still owes me a little chat one on one," Shuichi smirked, dragging me away.

"Bye-bye, Tat-kun," I told him, waving goodbye with Kumagoro.

"See ya," Tatsuha replied, turning to leave the way he came.

We, as in me and Shu-chan, took a cab to my hotel. Just after going inside the room, Shuichi cornered me.

"Sooo...! Spill!" Shuichi grinned.

I sighed. "Ummm, it's a guy and I kinda met him recently. He's really hot. Tall too, with black hair and eyes but the thing is that he's younger than me."

"Easy. How old is he this year? And when will he be of age?" Shuichi asked knowingly, though I didn't catch the hint until later.

"Seventeen and he'll be of age in late December. That's half a year from now," I looked at him. "I don't know what to do. I mean I'm almost twice his age and the fact that I don't know if he's gay or not or the fact that he thinks of me that way if he did swing that way," I said sadly, eyes not showing much hope.

"Okay. He may be somewhat younger but he'll be of age soon. He's not gay or straight but bisexual. And he definitely has the hots for you because it's Tatsuha and I know him," Shuichi smirked. "And go for it."

"B-but...! How'd you know it was Tatusha," I sputtered.

"Oh... Intuition and the fact that I knew he was totally all for it the first time I met him. That and the fact that you'd blush around him and that you kept on holding his arm and clinging to him." He looked at me counting the reasons how he knew with an eye on me and the other slightly closed to show the mirth hidden in his eyes and the playful smirk sent my way.

"I guess I'm no good at hiding it," I sighed.

"Don't worry about it.'Sides... Tatsuha doesn't even know yet. I can tell," Shuichi informed me. "Now go ask him out to a romance movie and dinner the next time you see him or lunch."

"Are you sure?" I asked timidly.

"Yup. Say that you wanna go to the movies and watch... Umm... Crystal Tear (I made it up. It might actually exist though.) It just came out last week. And also say that you'd feel weird going alone and wanted someone to go with you and you decided to ask him" Shuichi suggested.

"Okay," I replied uncertainly.

"So when are you going to ask him!" He eyed me carefully.

"Now?" I asked.

"Good!" He grabbed my cell from my jacket that I placed on the table next to the bed and punched in someone's number. "Here you go. Ask him."

"Wha!" I freaked, snatching the phone from him. Checking to see if he pressed the call button. I heard ringing. "Nooo!"

"Hello," Tatsuha picked up on the other line." Tatsuha Uesugi speaking. Whom am I speaking to?"

"Ummm... Uhh... Hi, Tat-kun," I stammered.

"Ryu-chan? Hey. What's up?' Tatsuha asked.

"Umm.. There's this movie I want to watch but don't wanna go by myself because it's feel weird. Do you mind going with me," I asked softly.

"Sure. What's the movie? And when?" Tatsuha asked, his tone happy.

"Crystal Tear. This Saturday at ten. We can grab some lunch afterwards if you want?" I said hopefully. "And maybe clubbing later in the night.

"Sure. See you then," his voice came through. "Night, Ryu."

"Nighty-night," I said in my super hyper happy voice and hung up. "Yay! Tatsuha's coming with me!" I cheered.

"Good." Shuichi looked at his watch and eyes bulged out. "Agh! I told Yuki I'd be home right after the concert. It's already 11:00! The concert ended fourty five minutes ago. I should'a been back fifteen minutes ago! SHIT! Gotta go, Ryu. See ya."

"Bye," I shooed him away.

Shuichi ran out of the room and he went about, or so I think, 1000 km/sec... Umm... Literally.

Oh well," I thought. I mean things always turn out all right for him in the end anyway... WELL...! After a little or a lot of destruction.

I went to bed and sighed contently, thinking about my move and lunch or dinner date with Tatsuha on Saturday.

"Tat-kun... "I said to no one, loving the sound of his name roll off my tongue.

The calm gentle summer breeze flowing in to will me to sleep with dreams of him.

Chapter Fourteen

Shuichi POV

Crud, crud, crud! Gotta get home soon! I screamed at myself in my mind.

After running about five miles in about a minute and a half, I got to Yuki's house. I opened the door to see dinner on the table. It was cold. However, what really surprised me was Yuki's untouched dinner and himself asleep at the table. I instantly felt guilty for making Yuki wait and forgetting to come home early.

"Yuki," I crouched down, nudging him awake.

"Nn...?" He groaned lifting himself up and opening his eyes. "Shui--..." He stopped. "Eat," he said turning away from me, beginning to eat his cold dinner.

"I'm sorry, I'm late," I apologized, going to my seat to eat, looking down at my plate and eating it silently.

Yuki never said anything to me after that. He took the dishes and washed them while I looked at him sadly. When he was done, he went to his room and came out with a spare pillow and blanket. Handing them over, he turned around and went back to his room, closing and looking the door behind him.

"Yuki...! I'm really sorry!" I didn't mean to hurt you. Yuki!" I apologized through the closed door.

I kept on apologizing until I fell asleep at three in the morning. I don't remember anything but waking up in Yuki's bed without him sleeping next to me.

"Yuki... I...," I tried to apologize again when I found him in the study.

"Stop that. It's annoying," he dismissed me.

"Yuki," I looked at him mournfully.

"Shut it. I don't want to hear it," he said coldly, working on his novel.

"All right," I told him dejectedly, walking out of the study.

I didn't eat anything for breakfast and got dressed for work. Instead of saying anything, I left him a note.

(The contents of the note are as follows.)

Dear Yuki,

I'm sorry I hurt you but I don't things will work out so I'm moving out. I won't be back ever. If you wish for my return, just ask. I can't stand having been the one who's hurt you.

With all my heart,

Shuichi Shindou

I finished the letter with tears streaming down and I had my belongings with me before I was gone. I left the note on the living room coffee table. I asked to stay with Ryuichi for awhile. At least I had found a place to stay.

"Thanks so much, Ryu-chan,. It means a lot," I thanked him gratefully.

"No problem, Pika-Pika!" He replied. "You can stay as long as you want.

"I better be going. I'll be late to work," I told him.

"Okay. Bye-bye!" Ryuichi said.

After work, I headed off to the park where Yuki and I first met. It was funny how we got to where we are now... And then... Dam. The car accident and Yuki's amnesia. I sighed.

"I wish...," I broke off. "I don't know anymore. Who am I kidding." I got up off the bench and looked to the city lights below. I turned and walked down the hill and out of the park towards the hotel. My temporary refuge.

Chapter Fifteen

Yuki's POV

I waited and waited. Tiredness working its way in as I waited. I soon fell asleep at the table. I didn't hear him come in but he was there when I woke. He apologized when I woke up but I was hurt and angry. I hated that he forgot about me.

After dinner, the dishes were washed. I couldn't stand being near him at the time, so I decided to kick him out to the sofa.

I can still hear him. His voice coming through the door apologizing over and over again. I wanted to let him in but couldn't understand why I didn't want him near me at the same time. His calls ceased hours later and I could hear soft breathes in and out by the door. I opened it to see he had fallen asleep. My eyes softened as I looked at him, I carried him to bed, looking at him softly. I leaned in to give him a kiss on his temple. I had woken early, seeing him next to me, I left to the study to work on my novel to keep from feeling the way I did about him. The feeling of not wanting him near me was still there. Later, I heard him moving around, as if he was cleaning. he left through the door moments later.

"Shuichi...," I whispered, stopping my progress on the current novel and stared dumbly at the ceiling. I sighed. "Why the hell did I have to get so angry." I looked at the closed door.

It's so empty here without you, Shuichi, I thought. I don't want to lose you but why don't I?

I left to the park where I usually go to get rid of my writer's block. This place seems a bit familiar. It's as if I've seen or met Shuichi here.

"Now I'm just freaking out," I sighed, sitting on one of the benches and closed my eyes and faced the sky. I had sat in an empty part of the park to be left alone. Falling asleep and waking hours later, "Hmm...?" I looked around. "Shit. I've been here for hours." I walked down the path and headed home, stopping and looking around. "Something's here that I can't remember... Ngh... Shu..?" Flashes crossed my eyes. I remember now... I met Shuichi here and mocked his work. I could tell my face fell into a sad look. It was a regretful look if anyone saw it. "Sorry, Shu... I guess that was just me being... I don't know... A bastard? I thought back to the earlier events. "Shit... When you get home today... I think I'll... Hmm... Argh... How to make you feel better? How?" I said, walking home. A few minutes later and the house was in front of me and still... Dark and empty. I walked in and called out, "I'm home. You here, Shuichi?" No answer. "Shu?" He should have been home by now. "Shuichi!" I looked around the house in vain. "Guess he's working late.

I went to the living room to watch some TV when I spotted a piece of paper on the table.

"Hm?"

Maybe it's one of his lyrics. I definitely doubted it when I saw the teardrop marks on the paper and went through the contents of it.

"Shuichi... You idiot...," I whispered, closing my eyes. "Baka... But I guess I'll have to go get you at work tomorrow and make up with you." I opened my eyes, feeling a bit better.

The next day came and I left for NGR (NG Records). I headed for the top floor to see which floor Shuichi worked on.

"Sir, how can I help you?" The secretary asked, blushing.

"Is Tohma in?" I asked.

"Yes, sir. Do you have an appointment with him?" She asked timidly.

"No. He wouldn't expect me to come at all but tell him Eiri is here. He'll let me see him," I replied.

"I can't do that, sir. He'll be upset if I interrupt him," she stammered.

"Actually, he'd be more upset if you didn't tell him. In fact, he'd be very happy to see me," I said, getting irritated.

"Oh... Okay, sir," she conceded.

Finally, I thought.

She went inside for a few moments and a scream could be heard. I was obviously Tohma freaking out at the fact that I was here. Crash. Crash! CRASH! Looks like he broke some things.

"Eiri-san! You came to visit me!" Tohma burst out in super happy mode.

"Not really. I came here for one reason really but decided to stop by here first," I corrected.

"Oh...," he sniffed. "You didn't come to see me after all."

"Well... My destination was to see Shuichi but I don't know what floor he works on," I said, looking to the ceiling innocently.

"I can't believe you kicked him out again," Tohma sighed.

"Actually, he thought that things were going really badly and moved out to relieve some tension and I'm here to steal him back," i explained, smirking at the end.

"Well... He's on the third floor. Most likely locked himself in the bathroom again and pulling the toilet paper in the stall out." Tohma said. "move it before he goes into a stoic depression. Of course, things have always worked out for him anyway."

"Thanks, Tohma," I smirked. "Oh... Here's a piece of cake I got you on the way." (When'd he get that?)

"Thank you, Eiri-san!" Tohma cried out happily.

"Hn. See ya," I left.

I left for the third floor bathroom and knocked on the door to hear sobbing and toilet paper being pulled out of the roll.

"Go away!" Shuichi's voice came.

"Let's go home, Shuichi," I smiled knowingly.

Shuichi burst out of the bathroom with toilet paper on him. "Yuki?"

"When'd I ever say I didn't want you around?" I asked, smirking. "Don't you dare leave like that again," I growled, kissing Shuichi on the lips.

"I thought because you wouldn't... And I kept apologizing but you were so mad and it was because... I forgot... And...," Shuichi stammered, crying and sniffling.

"Hey... It hurt that you forgot and I tend to be worse than... Well, normal people. OS I just... Got mad at you and I took it too far. Sorry... But I don't hate you and I do want you around. Understand?" I looked into his lavender colored eyes that were touched with tears.

"Yuki... I'm sorry," he buried his head into my chest. '" I love you...," he whispered, hugging me tight.

"I know but you might not want to squeeze me too hard," I said, starting to find breathing a bit hard.

"Sorry," Shuichi smiled, loosening his grip.

"So..! When are you going to move back in?" I asked eyes slightly hopeful.

"Later today or maybe tomorrow," Shuichi said. "I'm a bit busy today. I'm helping Ryuichi get ready for his date and calm him down." I made a small look of jealousy and he noticed. "It's not with me. It's with Tat-su-ha." Shuichi winked at me.

I instantly felt better. "Hmm... All right. Tatsuha's most likely coming by to see me then. He'll freak out too." I grimaced.

"I'll see you later, Yuki. Love you," he gave me a small kiss on the lips and I made it a heated one. "Mmm..." He moaned loudly.

"See ya," I smirked, heading out. He whined, making me give him another kiss, this one chaste. "Don't worry. There'll be more... Just not now."

"Tease...," he muttered.

"But it's so much fun," I replied, heading out.

Finally... Things were all right again... With the exception of my memory and the arrangement, I thought, but things will be all right.

Chapter ???- Tatsuha's POV (Did I do Tat-kun's last chapter or Ryu-chan's? AND WHAT CHAPTER IS THIS?!?!) (-- After writing that... I'm on chapter 17?!?! I didn't know that... looks stupid)

"Hey, Ryuichi, let's go," I smiled, letting Ryuichi hop onto his bike before speeding away from the front of the hotel. Ryuichi wouldn't let go and his grip merely tightened its hold around my middle as they went faster to the diner for lunch. "We're here. Hey, miss waitress, reservation for two in the private rooms for Uesugi."

"Right away, sir," she smiled, showing them to the private rooms. (They're the only one's there because it's private?) "I'll be your waitress for today. What would you like to drink?"

"Strawberry milkshake!" Ryuichi cheered, bouncing off the seat and five feet into the air.

"Of course," she said, slightly freaked out by Ryuichi.

"The same," I replied, smiling back at her to calm her down from Ryu's stunt.

"You shouldn't be so hyper, Ryu. You'll scare her," I told him, laughing gently.

"But it's fun to be hyper and I LOOOOVVVVEEEE STRAWBERRY!! And all strawberry flavored things!" Ryuichi protested, pouting with that adorable mouth of his.

"Oh... Then what about loving this," I whispered, making my move and kissing him softly on his pouting lips.

Ryuichi moaned, melting into the kiss. Having wrapped his arms around my neck, he pulled me closer, and I took advantage and pulled him closer to me, making him flush against me. We would have continued had there been no interruptions from our waitress, when she squeaked in surprise.

"Excuse me," she blushed, putting the drinks down on the table, "what would you like to order?"

"Three tortillas and some fried rice," Ryuichi said. "Do you want anything, Tat-kun?"

"No. I'll just share with you," I smiled gently back at him. "Please knock if possible next time..." I blushed at the meaning behind that. "We won't go farther than what you saw but it would be nice if you..." I trailed off, she merely nodded, rushing out of the room.

"That was... unwelcomed," Ryu pouted, continuing to kiss me. "What does this make us now?" Ryu asked, pulling away when I broke it off from lack of air.

"I was hoping boyfriends or lovers," I admitted. "I mean... I've liked you for a LOONG TIME. And I think that's understating it since I've been obsessed with you since I was little... I always wanted to be with you, number one fan, liking you more than I should for being half your age and everything..."

"Hush," he whispered softly against my lips. "I know what you mean... I may not have known you as long but I've liked you since I've met you... Of course, ogling you when you're not paying attention does make me hard for you..." He grinned mischievously when I stared at him in shock with my jaw wide open. "Lovers it is then..." This time, the waitress' timing was perfect because now I can feed him mouth to mouth and by spoon of course.

"I really have to tip her more than I usually tip," I grinned, stuffing Ryu-koi's mouth with some fried rice.

"Indeed...," Ryuichi grinned, erotically sucking on the spoon to turn me on. Not that I needed help being turned on, he was doing a darn good job with his dress shirt being completely unbuttoned, revealing his slightly feminine toned chest.

Well, I can say for sure now, that this was one of the best days of my life...

Review Please- Although the chapters are still the same ones, I'd like some feedback other than the fact that I personally think the chapters suck and need editing but I'm lazy. So sue me. So it'll stay this way and hopefully, the new ones will be better written.


End file.
